


The Sheriff's Spark

by xXDaneAvisXx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Daddy Kink, F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, Incest, M/M, STILINKIcest, Stiles is a strong spark, magically appearing breast, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDaneAvisXx/pseuds/xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Stiles nodded, "I'm willing to go to the end of the world for you John." he revealed."As I am willing to go to the end of time for you, my little spark." he whispers before he tilts Stiles’ chin up and claims his lips for a long loving kiss.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 33





	The Sheriff's Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheating Derek: The One About Walter Dooley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942532) by [Always_Bottom_Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek), [Benn_Xavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier). 



> For this fic to work, I'm not using the original casted actors as my vision for Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles Stilinski.  
> Stiles is going to be portrayed by: Danila Kovalev  
> Sheriff is going to be portrayed by: Brant Daugherty
> 
> Also, this is inspired by the Cheating Derek Series by Always_Bottom_Derek and Benn_Xavier.  
> I also have one with Derek and Walter Dooley in the works.

After being broken-up with his boyfriend of a few months by saying that he was only a reminder of the most miserable past anyone could ever have, Stiles Stilinski went home in tears, slamming the front door of his house behind him not minding that his father, the Sheriff, was home.

All [Stiles Stilinski](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2FJulchen0118%2Fdanila-kovalev%2F&psig=AOvVaw2XyYqcv4h06J4poMddRThz&ust=1616036258357000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIiJrLOqtu8CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAE) knew was his broken heart.

[John Stilinski](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.justjared.com%2Fphoto-gallery%2F3918087%2Fbrant-daugherty-shirtless-photo-shoot-09%2F&psig=AOvVaw1oRjasr8Zu1FJK6ogxvtFO&ust=1616036113242000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCOic7e6ptu8CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD) worriedly watched his son stomping up the stairs and immediately knew by how his son was acting that the boy had finally experienced his first heartbreak. John grits his teeth and was about to storm out of their house and give Derek Hale a piece of his mind when he realized that the young man had severed ties with all his side conquests even before this. So, not knowing what had happened between the couple, John cautiously climbed up the stairs to check up on his boy.

"Stiles?" he calls out as he knocks on his son's bedroom door. "Kid, you alright?" he continued as his heart broke by what he was hearing inside his only child's bedroom.

"Not now dad, please" he heard Stiles plead with a sob.

John sighs, "Kid, if you want to talk I'm here." he tried to console his little boy, he waited a couple of minutes in front of the closed door willing for his son to take up on his offer to talk, but with the seconds quickly passing by, John knew that it was not the right time for them to talk about whatever has transpired between his son and Derek. The Beacon Hills Sheriff was about to go back down and continue to wait for Stiles in the living room when his son wrenched open his door.

"Derek broke up with me" Stiles replied as he fidget with the sleeves of his dad's old plaid shirt, "said that I only reminded him of Kate and his past" he immediately wiped the tears that escaped his eyes as he continued to open up about his breakup to the one person who had accepted all of him, even those different things about him, "am I so unlovable dad?" he asks with a sniffle.

John's jaw clenched, on one hand Derek has a point, the were had made his intentions known to his son when he was the same age as the were when Derek lost his entire family, and on the other hand, his son thought he was so unlovable when he is everything but, "Oh Sti," he whispers as he gathered him in his arms, "you are everything but unlovable kid." he continued as he pressed a kiss against his child's head.

Stiles can only wrap his arms around his father's thick waist as he sobbed openly against his dad's chest, he always felt protected inside his father's arms, safe, protected and loved, with that thought Stiles looked up at his father and pressed his lips against his. He felt the Sheriff freeze for a moment before Stiles felt his father's hand cupping his cheek as their lips moved innocently in a kiss that would probably change their relationship forever.

John froze for a single moment when he felt that first innocent brush of Stiles lips against his, a million thought exploded but the sense of wrongness was not, when Stiles was about to retreat and hide, John cupped his sons head and nipped at his child's bottom lip before he angled his head better to make their first kiss lasts longer, licking at Stiles bottom lip before his tongue invaded the innocent mouth of his son as he cradled Stiles head with his hand while his dominant hand pulled the much smaller body of his son closer to his.

"Dad" Stiles sobbed out as their lips parted, opening his eyes to look at his father, he blushed when instead of the fatherly love he always sees in his father's light brown eyes, Stiles sees passion and lust and a whole bunch of emotions before the Sheriff took his mouth again making Stiles sigh as he wrapped his arms around his dads neck, running his fingers against the back of his father's head as he participated in the dance that was being led by the older man. John plundered Stiles mouth in a kiss that will be not mistaken as fatherly, he was dominating the wonderful dance of their lips until he was pressing his innocent boy against the wall, his dominant hand travelled from his sons waist down to his thighs before hooking it up against his own waist as he grinds down at the apex of his kids' thighs making his erection known to Stiles.

Stiles moans as he felt the press of a hard erection against him and felt himself get wet inside his panties, his father grinding down at him making Stiles pull away to moan in ecstasy, this is the first erection he had ever felt against him, "Daddy" he sobs as he imitated his father by grinding his hips against the Sheriff's.

John losing his mind at the grinding of his hips against someone else's, even though he had fucked Derek numerous times when the were was still slutting his way around Beacon Hills, this moment is special, this is between him and the love of his life. Yes, he had loved Claudia when she was alive but not like how he loves his son, Stiles is the air he breathes, the sun in his sky, everything he is now is because of the wonderful special man in his arms. "Sti '' he groans as he hikes Stiles' thigh higher to grind down where he knows his son's untouched pussy is. "Baby please" he sobs as he tries to get himself together but can't as the temptation of his son's mouth lures him again.

Stiles felt otherworldly as his father's mouth made love with his own, he doesn't know which way is up anymore as his dainty fingers pulled at his father's shirt pulling his body closer to his, his other hand still cradling the back of his father's head. "Daddy" he moans out before opening his eyes again and looking up at the handsome face of his father, "I love you daddy" he whispers.

John just pressed his forehead against his son's as his chest heaved trying to catch his breath, "I love you too baby, but please" he sobs as his hips never tire of thrusting against Stiles. He watches as his son bites on his bottom lip and comes to a decision, the younger man stood-up straight making John's heartbreak thinking that he was being turned down but was surprised when he saw Stiles offer out a hand towards him. Grabbing it with his own, Stiles pulled him towards the master bedroom, John stared at their clasped hands before looking at the back of his son's head and couldn't help but smile.

"If we're doing this John, we're doing it in our bed where I would be comfortable" Stiles can't help but voice as he turned to look at him with a soft smile.

John giddy at the prospect of finally having the love of his life let Stiles drag him towards their bed where he can spread him out and worship every single inch of his sons' body.

Opening the master's bedroom, Stiles let's go of his father's hand before turning to look at him, with a soft smile he removed the open plaid shirt from his body followed by his white shirt, before unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans and removing them too before he stood there in front of his father only wearing a black silk and lace panties. John couldn't help but drink the vision of his young lover in his underwear, he immediately removed his black shirt exposing his muscular torso to his son's eyes before bending down and pulling his sweats and socks off exposing himself to the hungry eyes of the goddess in front of him. Standing back up, he couldn't help but touch himself, jerking his cock twice before holding it together when his ears heard his lover moan. Giving his son a smirk he approached him before pushing Stiles down before following him on the bed, kissing him deeply once more as he perched himself up as to not squash Stiles.

Stiles' arms wrapped around his father as he kissed the older man back, his thighs open widely to accommodate the width of the man's waist as he settled over him. Throwing his head back when the Sheriff started thrusting his length against his covered cunt, Stiles moaned as he felt his hips being guided by his father to move with him. 

The Sheriff pulled his lips away from Stiles' own as he traced his way down, placing open mouthed kisses to his son's neck, down to his chest, Stiles' undeveloped breast were worshipped by his tongue as he laved on one nipple before transferring on the other and doing the same thing before going down a little more pressing soft kisses against his son's flat stomach until he reached his sons hips, kissing a line from one end to the other he nosed the garter of Stiles' panties before kissing down to the mound of his son's covered pussy as he threw both of Stiles legs over his shoulders, settling above Stiles' cunt, John licked a stripe from where he knows Stiles hole is up to his clit before he started sucking at the pearl deep within Stiles' pussy lips and started eating him.   
Stiles gasped loudly as he grabbed for John's head, he doesn't know whether to pull his father's head closer to his center or pull him away, "Daddy" he sobbed as he felt the warm breath of his father settling over his cunt, his pussy getting wetter and wetter, "Daddy please" he sobs as he instinctively try to push away from his feasting father but was prevented by John's hands on his waist. 

The Sheriff placed his forearm across Stiles waist to prevent the younger man from moving as his other hand removed the ruined panties off of his son before he continued to worship his son's pussy, hiking Stiles legs higher on his shoulders until the back of Stiles' thighs settled against him, he nosed against his child's clitoris before turning his head to suck on the left side of Stiles' pussy lips before doing the same to the other before looking up at his son and with a mischievous grin sucked at Stiles' slit once again and hummed. 

"Daddy!" Stiles cried out as he felt the vibrations against his sensitive nerve, sobbing loudly Stiles tried to pull John's face away from his center, but was severely unsuccessful as his father continued to feast on his untouched cunt. "Please, please" he begged as he was on the verge of his first ever orgasm. John just continued on eating at Stiles vagina, licking a stripe to his center up to his clit before sucking on the lips, he wanted to drink Stiles' first orgasm before he continued with his plans. He felt Stiles froze for a moment before his mouth was flooded by Stiles' cum, finally releasing his son's cunt from his mouth, he travelled back towards Stiles' mouth, pressing his lips until he captured his son's mouth with his own. 

Stiles kissed his lover back enthusiastically even though his body is like an open nerve, sensitive to any touch, especially John's rough palms, wrapping his arms around his father Stiles felt the Sheriff's hands touch his stomach before trailing down to the mound of his pussy and down to his center, the Sheriff's thumb rubbed against the his sensitive clit making him come once again as their lips continued with their passionate dance. Stiles then felt his lovers rough fingers probing at his center, teasing at his wetness before he felt one fat finger pushing inside him. Stiles opens his legs wider to accommodate his father's fingers thrusting up at it chasing his next orgasm, when he feels another finger joining the other one. 

John pulled his lips away from the addicting ones of his lover as he bent his head down to capture the pebbled nipple in his mouth as he plunged his fingers in and out against Stiles center, flicking his tongue over Stiles nipple before sucking it inside his mouth like a babe as he adds another one of his fingers, preparing his virgin lover for his much thicker manhood. "Are you ready baby?" he asks as he pulled away from sucking at Stiles left nipple, his fingers away from Stiles heat, lying down beside his son he knows there is only one way to make sure that it would be pleasurable for his virgin lover, he made Stiles climb over him with his back against his chest, Stiles moaned as the Sheriff guides his manhood inside Stiles wet center and settled down, he doesn't want to hurt his love by moving immediately so they both waited until the younger man had adjusted to his girth, moving his torso until he can reach for his son's nipple, John flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub as he started to slowly move, slowly thrusting inside his much younger lover before pulling out before pushing back in. He started sucking at Stiles' nipple as he continued to see his way in and out of his son's vagina.

Stiles moaned as he planted his feet against the bed to make himself stable, his right hand perched behind his father's back who was sucking on his right breast as the other trailed down to Stiles' center and started to rub on his clit as their pace picked up, Stiles was in heaven as he rode his father's dick closer and closer to another climax when he felt his face being turned, opening his glazed eyes, he saw John's sweaty face, licking his lips he bent down to shared an open mouthed kiss with his father as his long hair cascades down between them as John sat up, "Daddy" Stiles sobs as his lover guides his face holding to the back of his head as they continued to stare at one another.

"Fuck baby" John can't help but groan out as his hips thrust up as Stiles bounced down meeting him thrust for thrust as he watched his son bathing in blissful passion, Stiles mouth open as his son's long hair covered his face, gathering the hair with one hand to uncover his lover's passion filled expression, John pulled his lover's head down as they share the same breath as he continued to enter his own personal heaven.

"Daddy I'm cumming" Stiles voiced out, "please please" he whispers before he felt John's other hand replace his on his clit, rubbing harshly against the nerve, Stiles cried out as he finally squirts out another orgasm.

Thrusting a couple more times John gave one large thrust as he finally cum inside his son's pussy as they both collapsed on the bed panting loudly. "Fuck" he utters aloud making Stiles giggle as he turned around to face his father, making sure that their intimate connection has not moved, he cuddled up to the man he loves and closed his eyes.

John gathered his son in his arms as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal, he can't believe he finally has everything in his reach. Nosing at Stiles' hairline he closed his eyes and joined his lover for a post coital nap, he would deal with their dried cum later.  
  
=*=  
  
Waking up a couple of hours later, Stiles smiled up at the man who was his first and probably his last lover if he ever has a say in it, biting his lip, Stiles carefully rolled out of bed and after checking the time decided to prepare their first dinner as a couple, picking up his father's discarded black tee, he puts it on and made his way down the stairs. His vagina still felt so sensitive after cumming so hard a couple of times earlier but he pushed through as he felt his stomach rumble. Smiling widely he entered their kitchen and opened their fridge thinking about a quick way to prepare dinner for him and his lover to share, pulling out the ingredients he was starting to prepare everything when he heard his father call out for him. Biting his bottom lip in a smile he continued on as he heard his father's footsteps coming down the stairs still looking for him.

"Stiles, oh there you are" John said with a smile as he leaned over the kitchen doorway only dressed in his sweats, his eyes trailed over his son's body, from his long auburn hair, down to his beautiful face and down to his gorgeous body. "How are you feeling?" he asks as he finally approaches him. Stiles turned towards him and smiled as his eyes traced all the bulging muscles of his lover, "Oh, I'm doing very very well" he replied as he turned back to the stove to remove the first batch of pancake he decided to cook, "how about you?" he asks as he turned and saw that his father is much closer to him than expected.

"Hmm, I have this gorgeous lover and I couldn't ask for more than that." he replied a happy smile as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' tiny waist before he bent his head down to capture his lovers mouth in a kiss, "What are you doing?" he asks as he pulls away after awhile.

Stiles kissed his father quickly before returning to what he was doing before he got sidetracked by his sexy lover, "Dinner, I don't want to be apart from you for long but I'm hungry, so pancakes." he explained as he finally dished out the last batch and placed it on the island counter before turning the stove off and giving John his entire attention.

"Pancakes, easy to eat too" John replied with a nod as he took a bite before kissing Stiles mouth to share the food he just took before they pulled away and Stiles swallowed. Smiling at his son he brought the plate of pancakes to the dining table with two forks and a bottle of syrup. Checking the ingredients and the expiry date, a thought came to mind making him smile even wider.

Stiles just followed his lover carrying two bottles of cold water, he was about to sit down on a chair as he saw his father occupying his own when he heard a loud cough, turning to his father quickly he saw the man indicate at his lap. With a shake of his head, Stiles climbed over his father's lap facing the man, raising an eyebrow at his father he asked, "And do tell how can I possibly eat?" he asks.

"Hmm," the Sheriff hummed as he took a small piece of the pancake Stiles cooked, dipped it into the syrup he had poured in the plate before offering it to his son with a grin, "I'll feed you" he answered.

Stiles pursed his lips before a naughty smile appeared on his lips as he grabbed at John's wrist and opened his mouth to receive the food but even before John could take his hand away, Stiles tongue sucked on his syrupy thumb and grinned unrepentant as his father's breath hitched.

"Fuck baby" John can't help but whisper, his spent cock already in half mast. "I don't think I'll live after today." he replied as he kissed his son's pink lips before grabbing another piece and feeding it to a still grinning Stiles.

Stiles hummed as he chewed a couple of more bites of pancakes as he watched John eat some as well before leaning over to whisper at his father's ear, "Don't worry, you'll live" he ended as he nibbled on his father's earlobe and swiveled his hips waking up the monster that was resting inside his father's pants.

"Baby" John moaned as he felt Stiles lips trail down from his ear down to his neck, leaning his head to the side to open more space for his vixen he grabbed for the table and grinds his hips up surprising Stiles who only pushed down and moved his hips in sync with own. "Are you not hungry anymore?" he gasped as Stiles ran his fingers from his shoulders down to his abs as his son's lips nibbled on the tendons of his neck.

Stiles traced the hard ridges of his father's abs before flicking his thumb against his father's nipples as he mouths at his father's neck before he pulled away after giving his father a large hickey, "I'm hungry" he replied as he continued to move his hips back and forth against his father's erections before continuing, "but I'm not in the mood for pancakes anymore." he revealed.

"What are you hungry for then?" John asked as he caressed Stiles ass then up his back before cupping his son's head to capture his lips once again in a kiss.

"Hmm..." Stiles moaned as he kissed his father back, "...mmm pussy's hungry for your cock." he revealed as he stood just a little bit to pull his father's manhood out of his sweatpants and rubbed the tip against his pussy lips before directing it down to his center and guiding it in with a gasp still not used to his father's width before settling back down his father's lap.

John closed his eyes as his dick was enveloped by heaven once again, "Fuck baby" he whispers as Stiles started to slowly move his hips back and forth "you insatiable slut." he replied as he cupped Stiles ass for something to hold onto.  
"Your slut" Stiles moaned out as he mouthed at his father's neck still grinding his pelvis in a back and forth motion before finding his footing and started bouncing at the cock inside him. 

"Fuck daddy" he moaned as his ass met his father's thighs as he started to bounce enthusiastically.

John moaned as he held onto his sons' hips tightly, closing his eyes at this heavenly experience before he trailed his hands up and instead of warm skin his rough palms encountered the t-shirt Stiles was still wearing. With a growl he took the hem up and removed it from his lovers body, Stiles leaned back to help his father with the removal of his shirt but before he can go back to mouth and suck more hickeys on his father's neck, John's mouth found his sensitive nipples and started sucking on it like a hungry babe.

Stiles can only hold onto his father's shoulder as he continued bouncing on the dick inside him before trailing his hands over the back of his father's head in a caress, pulling it closer to his chest, biting his lips to prevent himself from moaning too loudly, his eyes rolled at the back of his head as he finally reached his first orgasm, panting he slowed his movement down not caring that his father has still yet to cum, "John" he calls out as he pushed his lover's head away from his chest.

John looked up from feasting against his lover's nipple searching, "yeah baby?" he asks as he only sees love in them and no clue on what his lover wanted.

"Fuck me" Stiles answered, "Fuck me like a slut daddy" he revealed before he wrapped his arms around John's shoulder as the older man stood-up from his seat and placed him down on their dining table before pulling out of his center and thrusting hard before the older man started a brutal pace, fucking him like he wanted.

Stiles can only moan loudly at the punishing pace his father started, thrusting in and out of his pussy, Stiles hands ran against the hunched figure of his father, clawing at the man's back as his vagina got thoroughly punished by his father's cock. "Just like that daddy, just like that, fuck my pussy dad... Dad..." he moaned before his mouth opened in a silent scream as he once again reached his climax. "Don't stop, don't stop" he chanted as he cum once more.

"Stiles, Stiles..." John chants as he fucks deeply into his son's pussy, "fuck baby I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum" he moans and with one loud growl both father and son came before John pressed his head against Stiles heaving chest, "God I love you baby boy." he reveals as he looks up and saw the dopey smile of his son before he covered him with his body and they shared a love filled kiss, Stiles arms wrapped protectively around him.

After catching their breaths, John carried his son towards the living room where he sat down and made sure Stiles was comfortable in his lap, before guiding his still hard cock inside his son, they both wanted to still be connected intimately, especially since Stiles whined when John's prick got out of his pussy when his older lover moved them from the dining table. "We have to talk Stiles." John said as he wrapped his arms around his son as they both relaxed on the sofa.

"What's there to talk about?" Stiles asked as he gently bites at the meat of his father's shoulder, arms and legs holding on tightly to John.

John sighs, "Us, what does this mean? I know what it means for me Stiles, but I don't know what it means for you." he revealed, "I love you baby, you're the love of my life and I don't know what I would do if this is just a temporary thing for you." he continued laying his heart out.

Stiles can only snuggle closer to his father before replying, "I love you dad, you are going to be the first and last man that I will love." he revealed, "The only reason I was with Derek is because I thought I could never have you more. That you could only be my father, but" getting out of his hiding place Stiles cupped John's face with his hands and he stared at the man, "I want to build a family with you. I want to give you kids, I want to be your wife." he revealed smiling widely at the teary eyed expression of his father. "If you'll have me?" he asked unsure.

"Oh baby" John replied as he caressed Stiles cheeks with the pad of his thumbs, "I will have you as long as you will have me." he continued before he leaned forward and kissed the love of his life. "So wife, what else do you want from me?" he asked against Stiles' lips after they pulled away.

Stiles smiled, "You'll treat me as your wife and not your son, I am searching for a permanent spell that would allow me to have breast, and since we know I'm fertile we would not be wearing any contraceptives and I will stop taking my birth control pills. I want your babies and I want them as soon as possible." he revealed, "I don't want anyone else because you're enough for me. And you, my husband, what do you want from me?" he ended.

"Well, I want you to finish your school but I don't know how that will happen," John began still reeling from the shock that his son will now be his wife and would be the mother of his future kids. His dick twitched inside Stiles' pussy just thinking about his tiny wife carrying their child in his womb, he knew Stiles would glow once he started carrying their babe. "That's the only thing I care about Sti." he revealed.

Stiles smiled up at his father, "Don't worry about that dad, just leave" he started as he began moving his hips again, "it" leaning forward he gave his husband a quick kiss, "up" and another, "to me." he ended as he started bouncing on his father's cock once again as John relaxed and watch his wife fucking himself on his cock.  
  
=*=  
  
It had already been a few days since Stiles lost his virginity to his father and their relationship was perfect, he had moved to the masters bedroom the very first night and since then had always slept under the protection of his husband's arms. Waking up to share a good morning kiss before he got eaten by a very hungry Sheriff who always wants his first breakfast in bed before welcoming a new day. Thankfully, it was the Summer and Stiles is not that busy, there are no Supernatural cases that needs researching and solving, Scott and the other members of the pack off to enjoy their summer, and here Stiles is watching a Superhero movie curled in the sofa clad in his husband's overnight shirt and nothing else. Being that the Sheriff is much bigger than him, Stiles is swimming in his husband's clothes but he doesn't care!

Giggling at what he was seeing at their television screen, he didn't hear their front door opening of the familiar footsteps of his husband until it was too late, John caressed his wife's head and turned his face up before claiming Stiles' lips for a passionate kiss. 

"Hey baby, what have you been up to today?" he asked as they finally pulled away. 

"hmm..." Stiles dreamily sighs as he turns and watches as his husband removes his jacket and hang it on their coat rack, then removing his boots and placing them by the door before the older man started unbuttoning his uniform revealing hardened pecs and an eight pack abs, "nothing much" Stiles answers as he knelt on the couch as he continued watching his husband do his normal evening routine, glancing behind him, Stiles made sure that he can see himself in the mirror before a naughty plan comes across his mind to which he is eager to do, leaning forward and pushing his ass out, he pulled his shirt up to the middle of his back revealing his naked backside, Stiles licked his bottom lip and continued watching his reflection as he finally inserted two of his fingers inside him, before turning to watch where John is. "How about you?" he asks with a gasp as another one of his fingers joined the two in fucking his pussy while his husband was currently busy working out in front of him.

John frowned as he jumped off the door way towards their living space where he had installed a pull-up bar, wiping his sweaty brow he turned to look at his wife and gulped at the picture. His wife is leaning over their couch, his dominant arm laying across the backrest to help him lean up, sucking on his bottom lip, his shirt rucked up to the middle of his back while three of his lean fingers plunging into his heat as Stiles' gaze never leaves him. "Fuck baby" he said as he hurriedly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoning his slacks before pulling it and his briefs down as Stiles pulled his pussy lips wide showcasing it on the mirror behind him. 

"I'm ready if you are husband" Stiles can't help but reply seductively as his fingers spread his vagina lips to the hungry gaze of the man standing naked in front of him, "but first maybe I can help you with that?" he asked as he nodded at his husband's erection.  
John gulped as he approached his wife, standing in front of him naked as the day he was born with a very hard cock already leaking pre-cum, "Yeah I think I need some help with this too" he replied as he rubbed his manhood a couple of times before rubbing the spongy head against Stiles' pouting lips.  
  
Stiles looked up at his father before he slightly opened his mouth, running his tongue against his plush bottom lip before smiling and licking at the spongy head of his husband's dick finally getting a taste of him, before he felt John's hand gripping his long hair and guiding him down to his entire man meat, Stiles breathed through his nose as he relaxed his throat as he lets his husband direct him on how to suck him off to John's liking. 

"Fuck baby" John moaned as he watches his dick going in and out of his wife's mouth, looking up to the mirror once again, he sees his wife's fingers plunging inside his pussy repeatedly in sync with his own movement, hunching over, he slapped his wife's bouncy ass cheek before guiding his hands out of his pussy "that's mine" he reminds Stiles as he ran a finger against his wetness, "fuck" he cusses before he pushed one of his much bigger fingers inside Stiles' tight heat a couple of times before adding another and another as Stiles groans and chokes on his cock. Fucking his wife's throat while he finger fucks his pussy with his other hand, John was in heaven, well almost he was missing the tight heat that normally envelopes his dick, having enough of his wife's warm mouth, John removed his fingers out of Stiles' sopping pussy before taking a step back making his wife moan at the loss of his dick in his throat. 

"Daddy..." he moans in protest

John shook his head as he rounded the couch and joined him on the other side, "Hush, I'm almost at the brink and I don't want to cum in your mouth darling." he revealed as he hunched over the younger man once again as he guides his cock inside Stiles' heat making his lover moan "See, isn't this much better?" he asks against Stiles ear before he thrusts a couple times in succession just to prove his point as he gathers Stiles' long hair in his left hand and his right hand wrapped around his wife's dainty neck as he pulled the younger man's torso straight up. 

"Yeah..." Stiles replies as he felt his husband's hips slamming against his butt harshly making him moan as his pussy is finally being used by the man he loves, "...fuck me" he sobs as he tries to bounce down as John thrust up. Curving his back for a deeper penetration he let's his husband/father manhandle him, "...there there" he gasps "fuck there yes John, fuck me" he chants breathily as he grabs on the backrest of the couch and holds on as he brutally gets fucked, he knows that he'll get the soft loving later on in bed, but that's for later. For now he'd be enjoying the brutal pounding he is receiving from his man. 

Approaching his orgasm, John released his tight hold on Stiles' long hair as he tucked his head against the crook of Stiles' neck as he reached down and rubbed his son's swollen clit harshly. Mouthing at Stiles' neck he felt his wife release a high pitched sound before freezing indicating his release as John felt the wet gush of his wife's cum before he was finally free to chase for his own, and with a couple more thrust, John erupts inside his son's pussy. With his heart pounding crazy, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, he glances at his wife who was looking back at him with love filled eyes before they both turned their faces to kiss in an awkward angle. Clutching Stiles in his arms, John fell down on the couch making sure his dick was still embedded inside his wife's pussy. They cuddled on the couch together just trying to get their breaths back. 

"Welcome home Daddy" 

Smiling, John pressed a kiss against the back of his son's head "It's good to be home baby."  
  
=*=  
  
Standing in front of the mirror, Stiles turned his head to the side and studied his naked body, he has a lean frame with curves that when he wears something form fitting other people who doesn't know him often mistake him as a teen girl who was not gifted up top, turning to study his side profile, he saw his thick heart shaped ass, pursing his lips Stiles gathered his long brown hair to the side and started chanting before reaching for the paste he made for the ritual, he wants to be a woman and not this in between. Rubbing the paste in his chest he continued his chanting, and as he finished he looked up at his reflection once again and smiled, his tiny budding breast before are now a round set of breast with flat round nipples holding them in his hands he thinks he is around a 38C but he has to check in the boutique downtown before the day ends. 

Continuing with his self observation after his ritual, he glances at his mole dotted face, his soft rounded thick brows, down to his button nose in between his almond shaped light brown eyes, to his uneven pink lips, down to his feminine looking neck and shoulders, down to his newly acquired breasts down to his flat stomach, Stiles ran a hand over it dreaming about the day it will round as he gets on with his pregnancy, down to the apex of his thighs where his vagina lay, still wet with the Sheriff's cum, down to his toned thighs and legs and his small dainty feet. Smiling at his reflection now, he decided to drop by the bank where his accumulated money, by selling good vials of potions to the other supernatural beings, is and withdraw enough to buy a new set of wardrobe and a little something extra to surprise his husband later.

Spending his day by buying stuff for himself and their house, especially something extra for his husband, Stiles came back home and decided to organize their wardrobe, segregating the clothes that are for donating, keeping and throwing away. After finishing that as well, he decided to lounge by their pool, so picking a new two piece swimsuit, a hot pink bandeau top with a gold metal in the middle and a pair of hot pink boyshorts. Putting his long hair up in a bun, he left the bedroom and climbed downstairs to grab a cold drink from the fridge before walking out to their backyard and placed his stuff down before sitting down at the sun lounge and putting his new sun glasses on and just relaxed to pass the time.

John entered the quiet house with a frown, glancing at his wristwatch he saw that it was half past five in the afternoon, his little wife usually is busy in the kitchen by this time preparing for their dinner. Shrugging thinking that Stiles had forgotten about the time playing his games, he continued on with his routine, hanging his sheriff's jacket by their door, leaving his work boots there as well before he unbuttoned his uniform and putting it inside their laundry basket before walking towards their living room and grabbing for the bars to start working out. After a few reps, and still with no wife welcoming him home, John wiped his sweaty face with the hem of his white muscle shirt and approached the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, passing through the door leading to their backyard pool, he frowned when he saw an unfamiliar woman relaxing in the lounge only wearing his newly bought bikini.

Deciding to politely ask the woman to leave his home, he walked out and slowly approached her, "Excuse me" he calls out as he was finally close enough, "hey lady, excuse me" he called out once again when the woman refuse to acknowledge him, with a sigh, he continued on in approaching her and saw the familiar moles on the woman's face and was stunned, "Stiles?" he asked.

Stiles groaned and rubbed his legs together before he slowly opened his eyes when he heard his husband's familiar voice, turning towards the house he smiled widely when he saw the stunned face of the Sheriff, "Hey baby" he greeted him with raised arms asking for a hug.

"Hello" John replied as he woke up from his stupor as he fully approached now and sat down on the edge of the lounge chair before leaning down to give his wife a warm embrace before pulling away and looking at the cleavage that is spilling out now on the bikini his son/wife is wearing, "Uh, when did this happen?" he asked as he ogled at the pair of tits in front of him.

Stiles smiled as he squeezed his newly acquired breast together by his arms, "Like it?" he asked teasingly before grabbing for one of John's calloused hands and placing it over his chest, "Told you I'll be having them." he continued.

"Yeah, but I thought there were rituals and whatever else." John replied in a breathy voice as he cupped the underside of his son's round breast and tested the weight, "it's real" he breathed out.

Stiles nodded, "Yes daddy, they are" he replied giggling before he felt his husband pulling his bikini top down exposing his breast to his hungry eyes, "you can play with them you know" he ended as he placed both of his hands underneath his breast and made both of the muscles bounce up and down before pinching his nipples.

The Sheriff was entranced, just watching at his son's ministrations before he had enough of watching and wanted in on the action, so kissing his wife hungrily first he trailed his lips down Stiles' neck and shoulder area before brushing his lips against the top of the younger man's breast.

Laying back down to let his husband have his fill, Stiles stretched his arms back and lounged, he'll just order healthy pizza later for dinner.

With a growl, John removed his shirt as well as his pants leaving him only with his black briefs before he hovered above Stiles' prone form, claiming his wife's lips for a torrid make out session, plunging his tongue inside the younger man's mouth dominating the kiss before pulling away and turning Stiles' face away as he trailed kisses down the younger man's sensitive neck before going down towards his wife's exposed breast, before kissing it from the outer edge, then upward before burying his nose between the valley of Stiles' round mounds, mouthing the inner edges before finally claiming one hard nub, licking around the edge before pulling the hardened areola in his mouth and sucking on it as his other hand played with the other breast, plucking and pinching the neglected nipple before transferring his mouth on the other while his hand played with the other. "Stiles fuck baby" he uttered against the skin Stiles' breast as he felt his wife's dainty hands caressing the back of his head. He don't know if he can treat his wife right with all the emotions running through him, he wants to fuck, he wants to dominate and the love of his life does not deserve those. Stiles deserves soft words, loving actions after he had taken care of him when his first wife died. Wrenching himself away from the temptation that his current wife presents, John sat at the edge of the lounge, his hard dick tenting his briefs, he rubbed his face deciding to take himself out of the equation before he did something that may hurt his lover.

"Daddy?" Stiles softly asks, looking at John's hunched back worriedly, placing a hand against John's back hoping to know what had happened, they were getting hot and bothered but then John pulled away.

John shook his head, "I'm sorry baby but you don't deserve what I want right now." he revealed as he looked at his worried wife with a sad smile.

Chewing on his plush bottom lip Stiles stood from the lounge chair and rounded to face John, keeping his eyes solely at John's face, he slowly pulled his bottoms off, "I am just a girl standing in front of a guy, asking him to fuck her." he stated with a grin as he threw his hands to the side, "I am for your pleasure and I know I haven't been experienced enough for all the things you want to do, but if you don't teach it to me then who will?" he asked before he felt himself being pulled towards John's opened legs.

John pressed an open mouthed kiss against Stiles' lean stomach before tracing his lips upwards until he was kissing the underside of Stiles' breast, growling at the angle as he can't reach what he wanted, he pulled his wife down his knees on either side of his splayed thighs, making the younger man grab his shoulders for balance before he buried his face once again in the valley of his wife's breast, his left hand cupping the underside of Stiles' left breast as his right hand was holding the younger man's heart shaped bottom. Biting on the soft flesh, he nosed at the inner side before kissing it until he reached the erected nipples and started sucking hard on it as his right hand pushed Stiles' bottom down to grind against his aching cock.

Stiles moaned as he let his father/lover do what he want to his body, moving his hips back and forth grinding his dripping cunt against his father's clothed dick, clutching at the hairs of his father/lover's head he continued to move until the head of his husband's dick caught against his clit making him gush, mouth opened in a silent scream.

Feeling Stiles cum against his clothed dick, John pulled away from sucking at his son/wife's new breast he looked up and saw a most wonderful sight, his wife with his head thrown back in ecstasy by only grinding on his dick. Wanting to feel Stiles' heat, he quickly pulled his cock out and guided it between Stiles' vaginal lips before giving one hard thrust plunging inside the warm hole making Stiles release a loud gasp as he found his next release. "Fuck baby" John cussed as he buried his face once again between the valley of his wife's breast as he placed both of his hands against Stiles' tiny waist and guides him up and down as he thrust up harshly, fucking into the wet cunt of the man above him.

"Oh gods," Stiles moans loudly his face turned up to the changing sky, knees spread out as he bounces up and down his father's manhood, letting his father/lover use his body any way he wants it, clutching at John's shoulder he turned his head down and sees the older man mouthing at his breast as he fucks his pussy harshly making him tingle in all the right ways. Turning his father's head up, Stiles leaned down to gave the older man a kiss before pulling away and gasping against John's lips, his hair finally escaping their constraints when the Sheriff pulled his head closer, his deep brown wavy hair finally covering the two of them as they stare at each other's eyes, father and son, husband and wife, man and woman, sharing a breath while their bodies moved to a dance that was as old as time. "Daddy, daddy, daddy" he chants as he finally reaches his biggest orgasm and squirts out after releasing a soundless moan and finally collapsing in his father's arms trusting the older man to catch him.

John held Stiles through his orgasm, his right arm holding on tightly to his wife's prone form as he continued to fuck him chasing his own orgasm, feeling the younger man achieve two more before he plunged deeply into his son's pussy and erupted with a loud grunt. Breathing deeply he cuddled his wife in his arms and closed his eyes, and thanked whoever that was looking down at him for giving the woman, for that is what Stiles is now completely, to him. For making Stiles love him unconditionally.  
  
=*=  
  
A couple of minutes passed by before either one of them can even move, Stiles legs were shaking with all of his orgasms, standing up John's cum trickled down his labia making Stiles' bite his lip, he doesn't want to waste any of his husband's cum but he wants to give John the special gift he bought for him while he was at the mall earlier. Pouting his lips he turned towards a smiling John, "Can you do something for me baby?" he asks, voice soft. 

"Whatever you want my love." John replied as he returned Stiles' smile, just staring at the naked body of his lover makes him aroused, but thankfully not enough to go another round as he sees Stiles' legs shake. 

"Can you please grab the box by my side table?" he asks before turning to walk towards the pool, "I'm just going to get cleaned." he continued as he walks past the Sheriff, he was trying to keep all of his husband's cum inside him but was at a lost cause, so he just continued until he was close enough to jump in their pool as John picked their clothes up and do what Stiles' has asked him to do. 

Coming inside their house, John placed their clothes inside the hamper before thanking the high heavens that their closest neighbors were both in a two week vacation, so nobody had caught him fucking his son, well if anyone had seen Stiles from afar, his neighbors would have congratulated him in finally dating someone after losing Claudia. Shaking his head, he grabbed for his phone to call for their favorite pizza delivery before climbing up the stairs and entering the master bedroom to grab two towels for himself and his wife and also for the box that was innocently sitting by his wife's side of the bed. Gathering said items as well as putting his bathrobe on, he climbed back down the stairs just in time to receive the huge box of pizza from the delivery man, paying for it, he closed and locked their front door before walking towards the fridge and grabbing himself a bottle of beer and Stiles a bottle of coke before walking out with everything else and rejoin his wife whom he sees is floating on his back. 

"Babe, dinner" he calls out raising for the box of pizza before placing everything by the table beside the lounge chair he just fucked his wonderful wife on. Sitting down on the edge of the said lounge chair again, he turned just in time to see Stiles come out of the water like Halle Berry did on the James Bond movie, Die Another Day. His hips swayed with every step he took as he finally came out of the water squeezing water out of his long hair before approaching him with a wide smile. Handing him a slice of pizza, they shared a quiet but comfortable moment. "So what's this?" John asked after he finished two slices and raised the small black box that his wife asked him to get in their bedroom.  
  
Stiles placed his half eaten second slice of pizza back in the box before grabbing said box and opening it with a soft smile on his face, "These my loving husband," he then showed John two identical rings, "would you wear one for me?" he asks softly, an unsure smile on his face.

John stared down at the rings inside the box and frowned, "Get dressed" he said as he stood-up and marched his way inside their house to grab them both something to fucking wear for their promise ceremony because he will NOT be changing rings with his wife while naked.

"What?!" Stiles yelled after his father in aghast, "What do you mean get dressed? John?!" he demanded but his husband just continued on ignoring him, "John!" before he sat down and grabbed one of the towels when he started to get chills. Stiles was debating whether to go back to the pool and forget that John had ignored him or go after the older man and ask, no demand, for an explanation when he saw him walking back out already dressed in one of his nicer trousers, a form fitting black polo shirt and he was holding one of his newly purchased dresses in his other hand.

"Get dressed Stiles, I will not change rings with you naked. What will we tell our kids huh? That mom and dad got married while naked in the backyard?" he stated as he finally came back closer to him again and handed the dress. "So please, I can't wait to marry you and the longer you stand there naked as the day you are born the longer I am not married to the love of my life."

Stiles smiling at the romantic side of his father, grabbed for the dress that was in his hands and turning to go inside the house, "Okay, I'll get dressed" he replied before going on tiptoes to press a soft kiss against John's bearded cheek then speed walking inside their home to get ready. Going inside the downstairs bathroom, he grabbed a quick shower to get all the chlorine out of his hair and quickly drying his body off, he grabbed the dress and saw that it was one of his new favorite buys, a white V-neck strapped maxi summer dress that tapered to his waist then the skirt falls down freely after. 

Putting it on and brushing his hair just a little bit, he walked out of the bathroom and to their backyard where John was standing staring down at the black box where their promise ring lies. Clearing his throat, John turned towards him and he watched as his jaw dropped, smiling softly at him, Stiles walked closer, "So, I'm asking again John Stilinski, do you want to wear my ring?" he asked giddily.

John smiled as he grabbed the smaller ring of the two before facing his son, his lover, "I, Jonathan Noah Stilinski, promise to love and care for Mieczyslawa Gianna in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do we may never part. I am his as he is mine, to protect, care and love, for now until we may never part." he says in a serious tone, his teary eyes never leaving Stiles' as he places the ring on his left ring finger before pressing a kiss against it before handing the other ring to his son.

"I, Mieczysława Gianna Stilinski," he began as he smiles up at him with all the love in his heart, tears rimming his eyes but he never let them fall, "promise to love and care for Jonathan Noah in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do we may never part. I am his as he is mine, to protect, care and love" biting his bottom lip to hold on a sniffle as his tears started to fall, "for now until we may never part." he ended as he placed John's ring on the same place the older man did with his before they both stepped forward, his arms wrapped around John as John's arms wrapped around him, as the day turned into night, father and son finally became husband and wife in their eyes a promise was shared and a promise will never be broken.

"I love you my wife" John whispers against Stiles' lips.

"and I love you my husband" was Stiles' only reply before their lips finally intertwined in a dance of their souls.

As their lips parted, John carried Stiles happily in his arms in a bridal carry as he rushed inside their home to follow the tradition of carrying the bride over the threshold for a long lasting companionship, putting his new wife down, John claimed his wife's lips for a kiss before rushing back out to retrieve the pizza and beverages they left outside. They need to celebrate and recover their energy. Coming back inside, John looked around and frowned when he didn't see his wife anywhere near where he had left him. "Sti?" he calls out.

He then heard something falling upstairs, if there were any indication for him where his beloved vixen is, that is one of them. Glancing at the beer and coke he had taken out of their fridge earlier, he puts them back in and headed for the big guns, the wine rack and picked something good as well as two wine glasses before picking up the pizza box and climbed up the stairs and to their bedroom where upon entering saw a vision that his old heart could not take. His beautiful wife lazing around, out of his wedding dress and into something absolutely sinful. Stiles was now clad in a black lace panty and bra set and was smiling absolutely sinfully at him, gulping the saliva that pooled around his mouth, he placed everything that he was carrying down by their dresser and approached a vision of a goddess in his bed slowly, "What?" he asked as he gazed at his wife from his long splayed hair down to his tiny toes. 

Stiles grinned up at his stunned husband, "I went to the mall earlier to replace all my manly clothes and to get you a little something. I also bought something for our house, the rings are just a bonus, but what I really bought for you husband of mine, is this little teddy." he revealed as he traced a finger down his body indicating the clothes he was currently in. "But my plans got derailed when I fell asleep outside and you saw me in my innocent underwear when I planned to seduce you in this absolutely stunning piece." he revealed.

"Fuck" John cussed loudly before he quickly divest himself off of his clothes, quickly stepping out of his pants, before joining his wife in the bed. Capturing Stiles lips in a hungry kiss, "fuck we can't" he stated as a reminder, he just doesn't know who he was reminding more, himself or his wife, "I took you too harshly just a couple of minutes ago." he continued as he claimed the younger man's lips in a hungry kiss once again.

Stiles nodded after their lips parted, "Yeah you did," he replied dreamily, "but I'm good for a few more rounds, I'm just going to be sore come morning." he continued with a smile.

"Fuck" John growled thinking, do he fuck his wife tonight or do he fuck Stiles in the morning? But the more he thinks of it another option came to mind, he can fuck Stiles tonight then they can just make sweet sweet love come morning. Finally settling on a decision, John turned towards his wife, covered his soft mouth hungrily with his. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you in our wedding night, and come morning my love, I'm going to make sweet sweet love to you." he revealed before he took his time removing his special underwear off of his goddess of a wife before he trailed his lips in every revealed skin he had uncovered, paying special attentions on his wife's hardened nipples then down to his tight stomach before hitching Stiles' thighs over his shoulder as he settled over his warmth, nosing against Stiles' pubes, John licked at his lover's clit before trailing down and sucking the remnants of his cum out of his wife making him trash around as he tried to get more and more of their combined cum out of the younger man making his wife gush against his lips. Licking his lips to chase his taste before he came back for more making Stiles hold on tightly to his arms as his hands held on tightly against his waist as he continued feasting.

Stiles trashed his head around as he made a little "aaah, aaah, aaah" sound as he was almost bent in half as his husband/father ate him out "fuck fuck fuck" he screams as he finally cums once again and squirts out. Boneless because of his two consecutive big orgasms, he pants loudly as John finally stops his relentless pursuant of feasting in his core.

"You okay?" John asks as he finally lays down beside Stiles after he had retrieved a washcloth from their ensuite and wiped himself and his young lover down. Pulling him against his chest, Stiles cuddled closer to his husband, head tucked against his neck, legs splayed across his thighs as their fingers were intertwined over his midsection, while the Sheriff's other arm was wrapped against his shoulders pulling him in.

Stiles nodded sleepily, "Yeah, you just fucked me so good." he reveals with a dreamy smile.

"Because you treat me so good, Stiles," John replied as he turned his head and placed his lips against the crown of Stiles' head "when we lost Claudia, up until the Supernatural came to light. You protected me, and loved me enough to save me from all of those, but thankfully you gave me a chance to love you the way I wanted." he sighs, "I can't lose you so I will take good care of you." he ended.

Stiles just pressed a kiss against his husband's chest, "Because you deserve the world John, you are a good father, a good sheriff and the most exquisite lover anyone could ever ask for. I'm just grateful that you love me unconditionally."

"It's a two way street my love" John said "and as long as we work together to achieve our ever after I am down with that." he ends as they cuddled in bed just basking in the new chapter they are embarking in, as husband and wife.  
  
=*=  
  
A few days had already pass since Stiles' married the god damned love of his life, wearing one of his old plain blue long sleeves that was tucked in his new plain navy pleated skirt showcasing his flawless legs, he grabbed for his ankle length heeled boots, Stiles brushed his long wavy brown hair and decided to visit the Sheriff during his lunch break. Grabbing for the bag that he had placed their lunch in, Stiles grabbed his white panama hat and made his way out to his beloved Jeep after making sure that their house is secured. 

He drove down to the precinct, parked his jeep and made his way inside the building, smiling at the other people there who was looking at him appreciatively, he approached Deputy Walter Dooley, whom he sees has transformed from the overweight old man he was just a few months before to an absolute stud of a bear, "Hi, is the Sheriff in?" he asks.

"Yeah," Walter replied as he frowned at the unfamiliar yet familiar looking woman in front of him, "who's asking?" he asked.

Stiles giggled, "Walt it's me, Stiles" he replied with a shake of his head as he saw the man's eyes widened.

"No" Walter denied as he looked at the woman in front of him closely, "finally decided to live as a woman?" he asked.

Stiles nodded, "Mmhmm" he began as he tucked a strand of his hair behind his left ear with his left finger unknowingly showing it to the vigilant eyes of the deputy, "so is Dad in?" he asks.

"Yeah kid, just pass through" he replied before grabbing his own packed lunch.

Stiles nodded as he walked off and approached his father's office, "Thanks Deputy Dooley!" he calls over his shoulder before knocking at his father's office door and opening it, "Dad?" he asks with a smile before entering and saw his husband hunched over his desk, busy doing paperwork.

"Hey love!" he greets the Sheriff happily before closing the door behind him and locking it, turning to the window beside the door, he closed the blinds, before whispering a silencing charm so that nobody outside the closed office would be able to hear whatever activity he and his husband partakes in.

John looks up at his wife and smiles, "Hey love, what are you doing here?" he asks as he rolls his chair away from his desk and stands up to welcome his wife with a hug. Wrapping his arms around Stiles, he buried his head against his neck before placing a kiss on the soft skin before guiding Stiles towards a small sitting area in his office.

"I bought you lunch," Stiles replied as he raised the bag he was holding, "and another lunch" he continued as he guided the Sheriff's left hand underneath his skirt and into his uncovered pussy. "so which one do you want to eat first?" he asks with a saucy grin.  
John ran his fingers around his wife's pussy lips pretending to be in thought when they both know the answer to Stiles' question, before he pushed his ring finger inside his hole making him gasp and lean his head against his shoulder as he continued to penetrate Stiles with the finger on which his new wedding band lays, "hmmm" he hummed before adding his middle finger to stretch his wife's pussy making him bite at his shoulder as he opened his legs more as he began to move his hips against his probing digits, "I think I want this lunch first." he replied as he pulled his fingers out of Stiles' pussy, turning his face up to meet his in a kiss that is full of passionate lust.

"Good" Stiles whispers against his lips before he walked back towards the Sheriff's desk, "great answer actually" he continued as he unbuttoned his skirt, pulling it down his shapely legs before unbuttoning his own shirt and leaving it on before he jumped up on the desk facing away from the door, his back against the sturdy mahogany surface before pulling his legs against his chest opening himself up before laying down his head and smiling upside down at the Sheriff who was looking at him with hungry eyes, "want an invitation, daddy?" he asks as his left hand travelled down his exposed torso, towards his wet pussy and with his middle finger and ring finger opened himself up to his hungry gaze.

John release a soft "fuck" before he glanced at his locked office door and closed windows before grinning as he unhooked his belt, unzipped his pants before pulling his hard erection out, "I don't need an invitation wife" he states as he approached Stiles, "but before I can even enjoy your wondrous offering, why don't you help me out with this first?" he demands as his thighs finally touched his desk, standing with his legs apart, he guides his wife's head down making it hang at the edge of his desk before grabbing for his manhood and rubbing the spongy head across Stiles' painted lips, "open your mouth slut" he orders as Stiles immediately obeys before he slides his entire dick in. "I'm going to fuck your throat while I enjoy that pussy of yours." he states as he perched his hands on either side of Stiles' waist as he gave an experimental thrust making his little wife gag at his dick, giving a sadistic grin, he continued with his ministrations before bending down to lick at his wife's wet cunt.

Stiles can only close his eyes as he lets his husband fuck his throat, focusing on just making his throat muscles to relax as to not continue gagging at his girth before giving a loud moan when his husband starts to feast at his cunt, he was loving every minute of their activity when John suddenly pulled out of his abused throat, "What?" he rasped out before he opens his eyes and sees him rounding the desk and sitting at his chair. "Dad?" he asks softly.

John just shook his head before he continued feasting at Stiles' pussy, rubbing Stiles' clit furiously as he pushed his left finger inside of the younger man, he can't stop watching himself finger fuck his wife with the ring he bought for him, claiming him as Stiles, he was still in disbelief and yet every time he sees the ring adorning his finger especially while he eats Stiles out, made him extremely hard and more aroused. Licking at his wife's wetness, John continued to fuck his hole with his ring finger before adding another one as he flicked at the sensitive muscle of his clit, he looks up and sees Stiles on his elbows just watching him, his mouth opened as he releases soft gasps. Rubbing his nose against the hood of Stiles clit, and sucking the hardened muscle in his mouth as he continued to watch Stiles watch him, he saw his wife's stomach clench in as he held onto the back of his thighs before biting his bottom lip and throwing his head back as he released a long loud moan as he finally reached his pinnacle.  
Wiping his wet jaw and making sure that his uniform has not been sacrificed with the younger man's juice, John stood up from his seat, as he trailed his lips up to his wife's flat stomach, up to his heaving chest before claiming his lips in a hungry kiss as he guides his dick inside, making Stiles cum once again as he finally sheaths himself inside the younger man's warmth, hooking his legs across his back, he hooked his arms behind Stiles, holding his wife tightly in his arms before he started a quick punishing pace, his hips thrusting faster and faster pounding inside Stiles as their lips met in a hungry kiss. Hiding his head against the crook of Stiles neck he mouths at the skin he finds there as he listens to Stiles' quick gasps of breath as he moves his hips relentlessly in and out. 

Stiles can only clutch at his husband as he moans loudly and rides the punishing pace of their midday fuck session. Gasping against his ear as he pulled John's body closer he was once again in the brink of his orgasm, "Daddy fuck me, fuck me" he sobs as he clutched at John's uniform before releasing a loud gasp as he finally fell at the edge with his husband following a few thrust later. Breathing heavily they just cuddled together as he felt him release a few more before untangling their arms. Smiling happily at his husband he turned John's head towards his before claiming the older man's lips for a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip as well before finally releasing him from his tight hold. 

"Jesus kid" John whispers as he slides back down his chair, chest heaving as he watches his wife's legs still hanging open, Stiles' chest was heaving with a dreamy gaze in his eyes. "If this happens regularly we're gonna get caught." he warns him as he pressed his lips against his toned abs. 

Stiles can only hum as he held the Sheriff's head against his midsection before clutching the back of John's head directing it down against his center again, John just followed his direction silently before he placed his hand against his mouth as John hooked his legs against the older man's shoulders as he buried his face between Stiles' thighs lapping at their combined cum. "Insatiable" he cries out as he comes once again bringing more of their combination out of his hole to which his father just continued to suck out.  
John ignored Stiles' teasing as he focused on sucking their combined cum out of Stiles' sensitive warmth, his hands clutching his waist tightly, there is a deep hunger in him that can only be satiated by his wife's taste, feeling Stiles' cum once again and making sure that there are no more of their combined essence that he can suck out of the younger man, he pulled his wife down to straddle him, they just sat there breathing deeply trying to catch their breaths before they do finally eat their lunch. "You alright?" he asks after a while as he felt Stiles finally moving, slightly.

"Mmhmm, just a little sensitive" Stiles whispers as he started buttoning his shirt up, before glancing at his father's uniform and making sure that nothing was visible on it before he tried to stand up and walked towards his discarded skirt and pulling it up before turning to grab his bag and walking back to where John was waiting, his pants done up once again. Sitting across his lap, Stiles took the subway sandwiches he bought and handed John his before unwrapping his own. Smiling at each other satiated temporarily, they started eating their proper lunch while sharing what they had done with their day so far.  
  
=*=  
  
Having the freedom to be lazy the next day, as John had the next four days off, Stiles opened his eyes and smiled as he felt his husband's chest rising and falling as the man slept deeply. Pressing his lips against John's naked chest, he untangles himself from his father's hold, making John frown at the loss of his warm body, brushing his thumb at the crease forming between John's brow to settle him down before he made his way out of the bed and into their ensuite to start on his morning routine. After brushing his teeth and doing his business, he walked back to the bedroom and saw John, still slumbering, his back flat on the bed, mouth open as he softly snores, the blanket that was covering him was tented with his morning wood.

Grinning to himself as he placed his flat brush down by his bedside table, Stiles climbed back in their bed, but not to snuggle back with his husband, he hovered above his erection after he pulled the blankets covering it down, grabbing the length with his left hand, he rubbed it up and down before pressing his closed lips against the bulbous head down to the veined sides before doing the same to the other before he opened his mouth and placed open mouthed kisses against the length before he returns to the head and licked at the slit tasting John's precum before opening his mouth widely and swallowing the entire length slowly down until his nose met John's pubes before going back up while sucking on it before he dove back down. He was enjoying his own silent morning tradition of waking the Sheriff up when he felt his hair being held tightly.

Turning his eyes up towards John's face he sees John watching him intensely as he continues to bob up and down against his length. His hand just holding his hair to remove it from blocking his view before Stiles popped off of his dick to give special attention to his husband's balls, sucking one of the law hanging sack in his mouth, he flattened the Sheriff's cock down with his left hand to remove it from hindering John into seeing what he was doing, before he pulled away from the ball he was sucking and paying attention to the other as his left hand started to move up and down John's length.

John just watched his wife pay tribute to his manhood, before he pulled Stiles all the way down his length and finally released down his throat, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

Stiles pulled away from John's cock once he had cum down his throat, placing a kiss on his eight pack abs and tracing his tongue up against the Sheriff's pecs giving attention to one nipple to the other before Stiles’ continued on to his neck, up his chin before claiming his lips for a soft kiss as he straddled his waist, "Good Morning handsome" he greets him happily as he kissed him once again.

"Good Morning gorgeous." John replies against Stiles’ lips before they share a soft smile, "So what's in our agenda today?" he asks as Stiles laid back down against him once more. His head tucked against the Sheriff’s, their hands holding on tightly to one another.

Stiles laid his head against the Sheriff's chest and quietly listened to the older man’s heartbeat and his quiet breathing before he replied, "We need to go to the grocery store and stock up on some items." he revealed as he felt his husband bury his nose against the crown of his head.

"What time are we going?" he asks as he is lured back to sleep.

Stiles closed his eyes as he replied, "Once we've woken up from our nap." he replied as sleep claimed them again.

After waking up from their nap, the couple took separate showers to prepare for their day, with his hair wrapped in a towel turban, Stiles stared at his clothes and decided to wear one of the new skinny jeans he had bought with a rip on the knee and black boots with thin heels, before approaching John's side of the closet and took one of his BHPD sweatshirt, taking it out as well, he placed them down by the bed and approached his drawers to grab an innocent looking satin and lace hunter green bra and panty set. Putting the panties on, followed by a front clasp bra, he dressed himself and grabbed for his oversized bag and climbed down the stairs brushing his hair along the way.

John walked out of the shower and dressed himself in his well worn grey jeans over his black boxer briefs, and an off-white collared polo shirt before he approached the vanity mirror to arrange his hair in his normal style before making his way out of the bedroom making sure that his truck keys and wallet are on him. "Babe?" he calls out as he climbs down the stairs.

"Kitchen!" Stiles replied.

Grabbing for his cream Chelsea boots, slipping them on he entered their kitchen and smiled as he saw his wife by the stove finishing their breakfast, sitting by the island where they usually sit down for breakfast, he waited a little more until a plate of bacon, eggs and toast appeared in front of him, followed by a hot mug of coffee. He turned to his wife who finally sat down on the stool chair beside him before claiming Stiles lips in a kiss, the younger man’s own breakfast plate in front of him.  
"Thanks baby" he whispers against Stiles lips before he starts eating his breakfast.

Stiles can only smile at the Sheriff before he started nitpicking on his own food, making John frown with worry, jumping slightly when he felt the older man’s hand over Stiles’ jiggling thigh, "I'm good, just feeling a little off and no I'll know if it's the pregnant off, I'm just feeling a little unsettled." he clarified.

"Like supernatural off?" John asked as he turned his body towards the younger man.

Stiles just shook his head, "No," he replied before just shaking his shoulders, "it's probably nothing." he ended as he looked up at him.

"Probably," he replies before pointing his fork towards Stiles’ untouched plate "now eat." he orders as he continues on eating his own breakfast.

Stiles just sighed deeply as he started eating, and not long thereafter, they placed their used plates and mugs in their dishwasher before going out and climbing inside John's other pride and joy, a custom lifted night black Chevy truck with silver rims in front. They shared a soft kiss after they closed their respective doors, smiling against each others' mouth before the Sheriff started the engine and drove them towards the grocery to pick up their essentials.  
  
"We better christen Silver too" John replied tongue in cheek as he glanced at his silent wife who was just looking outside his window.

Stiles turned towards his husband and smiled back, "We better" he replied as he placed his hand against his inner thigh, John just picked Stiles hand up with his before entwining their fingers as he looked out of his own window just watching the surroundings they pass by as John concentrated on his driving.  
  
Arriving at their local Target, John parked his truck in a free parking space, turning the ignition off he turned to look at his stunning wife who was absolutely swimming in his sweater but does not give a damn about it, grabbing the back of Stiles’ head, he pulled his son’s face towards his before claiming his lips in a hungry kiss. "Fuck baby you're stunning." he whispers against Stiles’ lips.  
  
"And you're sizzling hot." he replied with a haughty grin as he looked at the Sheriff’s light grey eyes as he cupped his bearded cheeks, "I can't believe I'm married to you." he revealed with a vulnerable smile stretching his lips.  
  
John nuzzled against Stiles’ soft hand before pressing his lips against his palm, "And I can't believe you're mine." he replied before they shared another deep kiss before they pulled away and climbed off of his truck before meeting by the hood of his truck, their hands gravitating towards each other once again. Automatically locking his truck with his fob key, they made their way towards the entrance with their hands entwined with each other.  
  
Grabbing for a free cart, they made their way around the different aisles grabbing what they need for the next week, and other essential items that they were running low on, when they entered the bath aisle, Stiles slipped his hands away from the Sheriff's elbow to approach the shelf displaying the different shower gels, pursing his lips he turned his head to the side searching for his favorite scents.  
  
John approached his wife parking their cart a few steps away from them, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist, Stiles turned towards him and raised two of the containers he was holding, "Peach Mango or Green Apple?" he asks as he raises the two tester bottles towards his nose. Inhaling one and then the other before tucking his head against his wife's neck he whispers "Your natural smell, it's more intoxicating" he rumbles out as he mouths at Stiles neck making him giggle.  
  
"Seriously dad, peach mango or green apple?" he asks as he turned his back against the Sheriff’s chest as he looked around the shelf just looking for another option when John replied a  
  
"You smell so good in either one of those loves, I can just eat you up if I smell you in them, or is it just a you thing?"  
  
He was about to retort back when he heard a voice he didn't expect to hear behind them.   
  
"I'm happy to see you both happy." The werewolf said as he approached the shelf that holds the bath salts in.   
  
John pulled away from Stiles as both of their cheeks colored, "Derek!" he utters in shock before he tried to explain what the were had seen but was having a terribly hard time as he tried to approach the were while rubbing the back of his nape.   
  
But even before he had taken a step forward someone unexpected appeared at the end of the aisle exclaiming a loud,   
  
"Baby I found the cheese you wanted!"  
  
Stiles immediately turned towards his husband in shock when one Walter Dooley approached Derek Hale without even seeing the two of them. He saw Derek turn towards the deputy with his lips stretched widely, the corner of his eyes wrinkling at the large smile he was giving the older man.   
  
"Thank you love!" he heard them say before raising two containers of bath salts he was holding, "Which one?" he asks.   
  
Stiles just watched stunned as his husband's deputy approached Derek, placed the block of cheese he was holding inside their cart before grabbing both of the containers before humming as he took a sniff one after the other before wrapping the tapered waist of Stiles' ex in his large arms and burying his nose against the werewolf's neck for a long time before placing his chosen container inside their cart before stating "That, you need anything from this aisle?" the deputy asked as he looked around and his eyes finally settled upon Stiles and the Sheriff "Uh..."  
  
It was a very awkward moment for them, where his ex-boyfriend is wrapped inside the arms of his husband's deputy, one of his husband's older deputies, someone who had been in the force far longer than his husband had been a Sheriff! "What is happening here?" he asks, it only has been a few weeks since the werewolf had broken his heart and yet he has already moved on to someone else. He simply cannot believe this!   
  
Stiles heard Derek sigh as he began, "I know I hurt you when I broke things off, the thing is Stiles, I found my mate." he revealed as he turned his loving hazel eyes up towards the deputy whose arms he looks very comfortable in.  
  
"So you mean the reason why we broke up is because of him?!" he asked as he pointed at Walter Dooley, the Walter Dooley who played with him when his father was too busy making sure that their county stays peaceful, the Walter Dooley that had been one of his counsel when he lost his mother at such a young age, that Walter Dooley! But the longer he stares at the couple standing across from him and his silent husband, the more he found them perfect for each other.   
Stiles’ turned towards his husband and saw him just watching him, if Derek didn't break his heart that day, he knows they will not be where they currently are. They will still only be father and son, a chapter in his life he rather forgets, so with a smile he utters a "Well, congratulations then!" he exclaims and was about to approach his ex once again but was warned by a loud possessive growl, and it was not coming from Derek, but rather from the deputy.   
  
Then something dawned on him, by how the two males were acting, one clearly a dominant and the other, "Oh My God, Derek Hale are you a bottom?" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Derek huffs a laugh as he rubbed the back of his partner calming him down, "Yes," he stated proudly "I'm sorry about him but my Alpha is very possessive of me." he revealed with a smile as he glanced up at Walter and saw the man's shining green eyes looking down at him. "I just wanted to congratulate you both for finally getting together." he revealed smiling at the other couple.  
  
"Thank you" the Sheriff stated before nodding at his deputy, "no wonder you look lighter Dooley." he commented.  
  
Walter grinned proudly, "No wonder you look happier Sheriff" he replied before glancing down at his mate, "uh, would you like to have dinner with us sometimes?" he asks, making his mate smile widely at him as they wait for Stilinski's reply.  
  
"We would love that!" Stiles answered, "When?"  
  
Derek nodded happily, "Tuesday at our house" he replied.  
  
"You moved?" Stiles asked, curious.   
  
Derek laughed and nodded, "When you're married to the love of your life you move in with them Sti." he revealed happily.  
  
Stiles just happily jumped up and down and was about to hug Derek once again but was once more warned by a deep rumble, pouting he turned to Walter and asked, "Can I hug him? I'm just so happy that Derek is finally happy" he asked.  
  
Dooley coughed as he rubbed his nape, "Yeah, sorry my wolf is really territorial right now." he revealed.  
  
"It's to be expected" Stiles replied, "assuming you became the Alpha once you got married, well werewolf married." he continued.  
  
Dooley nodded, "How did you know?" he asked curiously.  
  
Stiles snapped his fingers together creating a flutter of spark as his eyes flashed electric blue, "I'm a Spark" he revealed.  
  
Dooley made a shocked face before turning towards the Sheriff, "I'm but a measly human." the Sheriff replied to his unvoiced query.  
  
"A measly human who is mated to a powerful Spark," Stiles seconded with an elbow to his husband's stomach. "We share lifespan." he revealed with a grin.  
  
Dooley nodded, "Understandable, anyway, dinner on Tuesday at our house?" he offered.  
  
"Sure, we'll be there Dooley." the Sheriff replied before they both parted ways after making sure they had what they came in that aisle for, "You okay?" he asked as he watched his wife closely.  
  
Stiles nodded, "I just can't believe that Derek's with Dooley you know?" he asks, before he realizes something, "Oh My God, yesterday!" he exclaims before hiding his face in his hands.  
  
"What?" John asked curious as he saw the tip of the younger man’s ears burn red. Then he remembered, "Oh wow, I better relocate Dooley then." he continued with a cough as he rubbed the back of his nape.  
  
Stiles nodded, "Or give him a much longer lunch break so he can fuck Derek?" He asked, cheeks still burning before they stared at each other and laughed, leaning against his husband's shoulder he gathered his wits and replied, "But I'm really happy that Derek and I found our happiness, him with Dooley, and me with the most wonderful man I have ever known." he states, eyes alight with love for his husband, wrapping his arms around John's neck, he pulled his head down as he felt his hands holding on his waist as they made out in the middle of the cereal aisle.  
  
John just kissed Stiles back, not minding the people walking around by them, licking at Stiles’ bottom lip asking for permission to enter the warm cavern of Stiles’ mouth, before his tongue moved against Stiles, playing with the younger man’s tongue as their lips continued with their dance. His right hand travelled down his heart shaped bottom to press the younger man against his hardness as he plundered his mouth with his tongue before they pulled back and smiled lovingly at each other and returned back to their chore, he can fuck his wife at home later.  
  
Arriving back in their neighborhood, John parked his truck beside his cruiser before he and his wife climbed off his truck and started to unload their groceries, making another trip to take some of the groceries from the bed of his pick-up the Sheriff saw his neighbor Mrs Reyes. "Hey Mrs Reyes, good day!" he said with a smile as he approached the old woman.  
  
"Good Day Sheriff, what a nice day to get your groceries huh?" the old lady replied as she nodded back at the truck.  
  
John nodded, "Yeah, we were running out on some essentials so we decided to make a day out of it." he replied before frowning when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but nothing else, thinking it was not important he continued talking to the older woman, asking her about her day.  
  
"John?" he heard his wife calling him.  
  
John turned and saw Stiles looking for him, "Babe!" he called back forgetting who he was with, "Uh" he began before he saw the old lady smiling proudly at him.  
  
"It's good to see you finally moving on from Claudia." she stated, "She is a very beautiful woman, I'm so happy for you." she continued as she pats his forearm.  
  
John was stunned, Mrs Reyes had a 20/20 vision and she could not possibly not see that the beautiful woman she sees as his new partner is his own son.  
  
"With Stiles moving out to the city to continue his education a few months early, I was worried that you'd just work yourself to the bone with nobody taking care of you." the old lady continued not noticing the baffled look John was giving her, "But then I saw your lady move in and all those worries just washes off." she continued as she smiled at an approaching Stiles. "Hello, I'm Mrs Reyes, the neighbor just across from you and the Sheriff."  
  
John watched closely as to what Stiles will do but was surprised when his wife only smiled at the old lady and shook her hand, "Hi Mrs Reyes, it's nice to meet you." he greets her back before standing beside John and tucking his hand against his elbow.  
  
"I was just telling the Sheriff how worried I was when Stiles moved out a little too early to live in the city to pursue his education, how I thought he would be working to the bone with nobody to take care of him. Then I told him I saw you moved in and all my worries disappeared, how long have you two lovebirds been together?" she asked curiously.  
  
John was about to ask Mrs Reyes what she is talking about because yes, Stiles is now a woman, but he still looks like his feminine looking son when he heard Stiles' answer.  
  
"We've been together for six," Stiles replies nonchalant, "I was really sad that I didn't get to meet John's son, but," he turned his head and smiled up at him, "there will be many more opportunities for us to meet. I love your Sheriff, Mrs Reyes, I haven't found any other man who can measure up to him." he continued.  
  
Mrs Reyes just smiled as she cupped both of their hands together, "I wish you both true happiness. Now go on you two lovebirds, the day is young, spend time together and not be bothered by an old lady like me." she blessed them before coming back inside her house.  
  
John grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him back to their house, he was really bewildered by the events that transpired between the three of them. Mrs Reyes hasn't recognized Stiles, the old lady even blessed their union, grabbing the last bags of their groceries with his other hand he dragged Stiles inside before putting the bags down and trapping his wife against the wall. "What the fuck is that Stiles? Why does Mrs Reyes not recognize you?" he demanded as he stared him down. He needs clarification and he needs it now.  
  
"I left our home with boxes of our clothes that were ready to be donated and thrown away when I did the ritual. I also cleaned my bedroom out, she saw me with all those boxes inside my jeep and asked me what I was doing, I told her that I, Stiles, am leaving for the city. At first she was sad to see me go and was apparently worried that you'll work yourself to the bone so it gave me an idea, I messed with their minds, everyone's minds, they all saw me leaving Beacon Hills with my stuff and someone came back. Your girlfriend. Now everyone thinks that I am your girlfriend, your wife Sheriff Stilinski and it gives me immeasurable pleasure that I can kiss you outside and not worry about anyone else breaking us apart to throw you in jail for fucking your own son." he explained in length before looking up at John, gauging for his reaction.  
  
"So everyone in Beacon Hills thinks my son is in the city?" John asked slowly, trying to understand what his wife had revealed.  
  
Stiles nodded, "Yes and two or more counties over each side of Beacon." he replied affirmatively, "They also don't recognize Roscoe." he replied indicating the powder blue jeep that he had inherited from Claudia.  
  
"And it's permanent, whatever this thing that you did? It's permanent?" John asked as he finally took a few steps back, because if what Stiles said is true, then things started opening up for him. They don't need to hide, he doesn't need to be careful.  
  
Stiles nodded, "Yes, but apparently the Supernatural is unaffected by how Walter and Derek are acting." he revealed as he chewed on his bottom lip.  
  
"Hey hey" John cautioned as he ran his thumb against Stiles' bottom lip, "I'm not mad babe, it's just, things are finally looking up for the both of us. We don't need to hide from anyone, I could fuck you out there and not be thrown in jail for fucking a minor, but probably for indecent exposure which is a lighter sentence but is not currently the point." he consoled making Stiles' lips stretched in a smile. "I can show you off to the parties I am obliged to attend, I can take you out on dates, we can go to the theater. There are so many possibilities that suddenly opened up for us and it's just humbling how far you will go just to make me happy Stiles." he continued.  
  
Stiles nodded, "I'm willing to go to the end of the world for you John." he revealed.  
  
"As I am willing to go to the end of time for you, my little spark." he whispers before he tilts Stiles’ chin up and claims his lips for a long loving kiss.

~TBC~


End file.
